


an essay on corruption

by plummuffins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other, This is weird, id love to make a podfic out of this to really share what it sounds like, kind of like a poem, mental manipulation, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/pseuds/plummuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a bad poem i think</p>
            </blockquote>





	an essay on corruption

the truth is nothing is real. we only perceive things in relation to self.

good, light, grace?

bad, dark, terror.

cant you tell? how easy it is

                                           easy it is

now

                                   easy

just

b

     e

         n

              d it

a little

_ are you bent? _

cant you taste the ~~freedom~~?

its so close

so

close now

once you realize these 

_                                         rules _

they have rules

                                                              they mean  **nothing**

attempts to control chaos

the natural state

why?

                                      why not take things?

                                                                            you can.

                                                                                           you can.

                                                                                                           do it.

                                                      just once. to see..

was it good

                                   smooth

                                                     tasteful

**_easy_ ** ?

                                                                                                              what is a life

a life

taken

                                                                               why?

                                                why do others matter?

only power

                                    strength

**control** .

                                                                                      because of  _ feelings _

                                                                                                                    emotions

_                                              weakness _

obsolete.

what good is a life but to end?

take it

                              it’s yours.

                                                            it’s only a bird

you’re saving it from 

pain

                 life is pain

shhh

they dont know

they cant know

                        was it good?

did it feel good to save it?

you are a savior.

                                                         the savior of chaos

                                                                                     a knight

                                                               my knight of ren

we need you

need

free them

                                                  they are only children

                                                                save them from pain

friendship

                                            care

                           weak

_ weak _

                                                                                                    set them free

oooh

              did you smell it

                                       the burn of salvation

                                                                       bubbling blood

you’re almost done

                           come to me

                              come

knight of ren

_                                                                                         come _

dont cry for them

_ come _

come to me kylo

**_come_ **

i wont leave you alone

                                   you belong with the rage

                                                                                                                             kylo

you will be a lord

                                                     kylo

you will finish the work

kylo

come

finish the work of your bloodline

**_kylo_ **


End file.
